Frosty Winds
by XxIronmaniacxX
Summary: A female Eevee is found by a green-haired stranger. Follow this Eevee as she learns lessons, evolves, and meets a very peculiar Pokemon by the name of Storm... (Gameverse) This will be a series of short chapters, with a continuing story line.
1. N?

In the stillness of the night there was an egg. An egg that had been left there for no reason to be lost to the shadows of the forest and the cold and the numerous other dangers of the wild.

Yet somehow, by a twist of fate, this egg was found by one of the kindest - to pokemon, at least - people in this world. Picking up the egg in his slender hands, this being turned to go back to his mist-shrouded house of sorts.

As he laid the egg on the table, a crack appeared. Green-blue eyes glittering, the human watched as more such cracks appeared. Finally, with a burst of light, an eevee emerged from the egg. "Eevee ev!" It - no, she - cried out.

The human smiled, "Hello to you too. Consider me your trainer. My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but you…"

"You can call me N."

 **A/N: This is my first story, so please don't flame! Also, I am sorry for the short chapter/any grammar mistakes I may have made. I don't have a Beta yet, but I am trying to be as careful as I can. Please remember to R &R!**

 **-XxIronmaniacxX**


	2. Names

The Eevee looked up, eyes sparkling. Then her mind caught something the human had said. _Name? I don't… I don't have a name._ "Ee.. Eevee? Vee, Eevee!"

N laughed, "Of course you may have a name. Do you wish to choose it yourself?"

"Vee.." The Eevee pondered for a moment, and then shook her head. "Ee, Eevee."

N chuckled, "If you say so. How about… Dash? Swift?"

The Eevee shook her head. N tried some more, "Shade. Glimmer. Uhm… Zephyr?" N looked at his Pokemon, sighing when she shook her head again. "Uhm… Sapphire? Crystal? How about…" N looked around the room, his mind seizing an idea. "How about Angel?"

The Eevee smiled back at him. "Eevee!" She declared, tail swishing. N petted her on the head.

"Very well, you shall now be known as Angel." N proclaimed, setting his hat down on the table in a dignified fashion. "And now, let us have lunch!"


	3. Love and Peace

Angel walked into the dining room. Her soft brown ears twitched. She could detect N moving around in the kitchen. But she could also detect other humans with him. "Vee?"

Angel took on a determined face and cautiously, tail twitching, moved into the kitchen.

N was talking with two women around his age. "Oh, hi Angel! These are my sisters, Anthea and Concordia. Anthea, Concordia, this is Angel. I found her egg in the forest, and brought her here where she hatched this morning."

Angel smiled and wagged her tail. These humans seemed friendly. "Vee! Eevee!" She yipped by way of greeting.

"...Hi," They said at the same time.

"...Vee! Eevee Eev?" Angel asked.

N patted her on the head. "Yes, they are nice, but not all humans are. We are special, for we can hear and understand you. Others cannot."

Angel thought about this. "...Vee." She yapped.

N smiled at this, and brought out three sandwiches and a bowl of Poke-food. "Well, let us eat. Angel, welcome to the family."


	4. 7:00

~~Time Skip: Two weeks later~~

"Eevee! EEVEE!" Angel yelled, resisting the urge to Tackle N off the bed. The green-haired 'trainer' was fast asleep. And it was 7:00.

"Eeh? Ok, ok, I'm up." N yawned. "What got you up so early and what have you done with the real Angel?" Both N and Angel usually got up at 9:00.

"Vee! Ee Eevee!" Angel yipped, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, that. Riiight…," N moaned. "Gosh, I thought you would forget after a week. But fine,I will train you.I guess." Angel smiled triumphantly as N got off the bed, only to sigh as he fell back onto it again.

Angel then actually Tackled him off the bed. N groaned and then got his shoes on. _Finally!_ thought Angel, _I get to battle!_


	5. Battle Pt 1

N reached a clearing in the woods and stopped. "Ok, here is how a battle works. Two pokemon are sent out on either side. They each use moves until one faints. To gain EXP, which is basically your power, you must knock out another pokemon." N beamed at Angel, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, since you've never battled before."

Angel watched as he pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Go! Galvantula!" The giant electric spider raised it's head and shouted a battle cry.

"Galvantula, use String Shot!" N shouted, his voice commanding.

"Vaantula!" Galvantula cried, shooting white string from his mouth. It wrapped around Angel's tail.

"Eevee!" Angel retorted, her tail breaking the string and glowing silver, "EeeeVEE!" Angel brought the Iron Tail crashing down on Galvantula's head.

"Vantula," Galvantula grimaced, his eyes narrowed, "Gal."

"Use Spider Web!" N yelled, raising his hand in the air.

"Galvan… TULA!" Galvantula growled, making a spiderweb with the same silk he used for String Shot. He then flung it at Angel. It covered her and then faded away. But Angel had the peculiar sense that there was no fleeing from this battle...


End file.
